Unleashed
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: Another of my AU One Shots Series, It's time for Season Two set around the time 02x21 'Overkill'. I know again this feels like an absolute age ago but it's still fun to revisit the oldies.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here.

It's time for another of my AU One Shots, It's time for Season Two set around the time 02x21 'Overkill'. I know again this feels like an absolute age ago but it's still fun to revisit the oldies.

Just think Sparring Sessions.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Unleashed

It was a bright and cool early morning in the city that never sleeps, the sound of sirens and car horns filled the air and even at this early hour many New Yorkers were beginning their days.

The elevator dinged on the fourth floor of the 12Th precinct, Detective Kate Beckett stepped out her heels clicking against the floor and she walked towards her desk. Dropping her bag into her bottom draw as she reached into her pocket for her phone having felt it vibrate.

Reading her message that had appeared on screen she smiled.

_"I had fun last night, We should do that again sometime. Tom xxx" _

Detective Tom Demming a Robbery Detective at the 12Th who had helped on a recent case for the team was funny, charming and handsome. Kate had immediately accepted his offer of dinner the previous evening to a little Italian place on Broadway, The conversation was light and happy with very little shop talk.

Kate had taken to him much to the trepidation of the writer who at every chance he got tried the game of one-up-manship with him, Kate could sense a change in her feelings towards Castle he had grown from the nine year old on a sugar rush to a useful and essential member of the team.

But his jealous routine was starting to grate on her.

'I don't have to justify myself to him, I can do what i want' she thought taking a seat of her desk booting up her computer.

That was when it hit her a full sensory overload, The distinctive smell of cologne surrounded her however something was strange it smelt like the kind Castle wore. She stood up from her desk and followed the scent, Her mind wondering why Castle would be here so early normally she was the only one here this early.

She tracked the scent down the back stairwell that led to the precinct gym directly two floors below, She noticed the door was slightly ajar and the sounded of movement could be heard inside.

As she approached the door she peered through the window she eyes widened.

A male figure dressed only in loose fitting shorts was practising a series of high intensity pull ups on a horizontal bar, The sheen of sweat on his heavily muscled body was clear in the yellowish glow of the florescent lights overhead. Soon enough he dropped the ground back still to the door, Picked up a set of hand weights starting a quick series of bicep curls.

Kate's mouth slightly open touched her fingers to her lips she couldn't peel her eyes away from the man inside, The play of his muscles under skin the fibes almost visible the strength possessed inside ready to be unleashed. The heavy weights looked like they were made of paper in his hands, Soon he stopped his free weights before walking over to a gym bag on a nearby bench.

She noticed him pull out two metal cylinders before screwing them together, He spun the completed staff around his body before walking towards an empty sparring mat taking a stance. Soon he sped through a complicated series of movements, The staff spinning around his body at an incredible speed not once did the metal object touch him.

Striking a final stance he finished facing the door, Kate's eyes widened in absolute shock.

It was Castle

'Oh my god' She thought, Never once had she thought the writer had this much skill 'I wonder why he never told me" She finished

She was broken from her thoughts by an alarm sounding from Castle's gym bag, The writer stood to his full height and walked over breaking down his staff and packing it away as she turned off the alarm. He grabbed his bag hefting it to his shoulder before walking off towards the showers.

Taking this as her cue to leave slowly made her way back upstairs, Again her thoughts still reeling from what she had witnessed in the gym only moments ago. The journey to her desk was a blur her mind still couldn't believe it, Her eyes were captivated by the sight of Richard Castle world famous bestselling author had the clear skills of a veteran marital artist.

Shaking her head clearing the visions logged onto her computer, Pulling forward a Manila folder and opening the front to view it's contents starting her paperwork. Soon enough Esposito and Ryan entered the bullpen, Making their way to their desks engaged in an animated conversation about last nights Knick's game.

An hour later the elevator dinged and dressed in his standard and expensive suit Richard Castle strode toward her desk, Placing her coffee cup within easy reach along with a Bear Claw pastry as he took a seat in his usual chair.

"Good Morning Detective" He said jovially

Beckett smiled as she reached for her cup taking a long sip enjoying the fine brew, The coffee had become a staple between them in recent months.

It was their thing.

"Morning Castle, Your here early"

"Well i had to fulfil my coffee obligation" Said Castle smirking

Kate just rolled her eyes taking a bit of her pastry unknown to the duo they were being observed, Two eagle eyed Detectives were looking at the pair behind the glass of the Homicide Break Room.

"Hey Bro, Check this?" Said Esposito getting his partners attention "Is it me or does Beckett seem happier this morning?"

Ryan peered through the glass to see Kate laugh at something Castle had said "Maybe she had a date last night?" Said Ryan cyptically he had overheard the Robbery Detective ask her to dinner last night.

"That's not gonna sit well with Writer boy, He's been jealous as hell since Demming turned up" Said Esposito stirring his freshly made coffee.

"Yeah definitely, You know what call it a bet" Ryan said pulling a crisp $20 bill from his pocket "...I'll stake $20 that Castle tries his measuring contest with Demming"

Esposito considered his options, The mood of the team had certainly affected by the arrival of the Robbery Detective.

"Alright your on bro"

The partners shook on it and exited the room making their way to the respective desks.

Later that afternoon Kate had departed with an invitation from a certain Robbery Detective for a sparring session down in the gym, Sat in his usual seat eyes scanned over the murder board, switching from crime scene photo to evidence photo a theory came to him.

After explained the theory to the boys who concluded this was the first solid lead they had been gifted all day, Grabbing his jacket Esposito turned to Castle as Ryan left to inform the Captain.

"Better go and grab Beckett, She'll kill us if she misses this"

Castle nodded before walking down the back stair case towards the Precinct Gym, His eyes saw the images of Kate and her supposid boyfriend locked in an intense grappling session. Castle shook his head he had his reasons for hating the handsome robbery detective one reason was the effect he had on Kate.

Jealous didn't even begin to cover it, It didn't help that for every theory or possible break in the case he came up with. She had completely ignored it and just followed Demmings counter theory as if hanging on his every word.

If it wasn't for Esposito and Ryan he would have absolutely no idea on anything about this case, Pushing open the door and stepping towards the pair as they stood apart ready to go again both breathing hard.

"Beckett we caught a lead, Espostio asked me to come and get you" He said simply not even acknowledging her opponent which didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

Kate frowned his tone was devoid of the usual happy-go-lucky demeanor he usually had "Alright give me five minutes to finish this guy off an I'll be with you" She said throwing a right hook at Demming's head.

"You going to need more than five minutes Kate" Said Demming in response

Castle took up position against the wall and folded his arms observing the pair as they battled, Five minutes passed with no clear winner soon enough Espostio and Ryan entered wondering what the hold up was.

"I tried guys but Xena and Fabio over their wouldn't stop until someone wins" Castle sniped pointing in the directions of the mat.

Kate frowned at the attitude Castle was displaying but said nothing, Demming on the other hand took absolute exception and stepped off the mat and strode towards Castle.

"You got a problem Writer Boy" Sneered Demming

"No not really just wondering when you were finished so we can get to work" Replied Castle a calm tone to his voice.

Demming smirked it was time to teach this wannabe a lesson, "You know what Castle I'll make you a deal, If you make me tap in under three minutes we'll pack up and get to work. Sound good?" Challenged Demming

"Fine, But remember you wanted this" Castle replied

Kate stepped off the mat and stood with Esposito and Ryan the latter immediately handing his parter the crisp twenty bucks from their earlier bet earning and eye roll from Kate.

Demming took his position as he was soon joined by Castle who had removed his suit and was dressed in loose shorts and a black vest, His clearly defined muscles of his chest, back and arms clear for all to see. He took a stance and curled his fingers urging Demming to attack as Ryan timed them on his wrist watch.

Demming threw a right cross which was easily blocked by Castle, Who moved inside backing up against Demmings chest his stance lowered as the heaved the Robbery Detective over his shoulder who came crashing down on the mat back first. Castle dived for the floor and immediately started to the tie Demming up with a ground and pound, Punch's, Knee's, Elbows all were employed to devastating effect as Demming was finding it difficult to respond to the heavy and incredibly fast series of blows.

Demming saw an opening and threw a punch, However Castle avoided the blow as he rolled backwards and stood to his feet. Demming too was up and charged towards the writer throwing a mid level side kick, Castle caught the attack sweeping the mans standing leg away again throwing him down to the mat hard. Again Castle employed a ground and pound never once giving his opponent an opportunity to respond.

On the sidelines the trio of homicide detectives were shocked beyond words, They never once thought the mild mannered writer was a fighter of this calibre. Kate the most astounded at most she considered herself an accomplished fighter and even she had issues in dealing with the taller robbery Detective but Castle looked like he was toying with him.

"Dude, I never seen anyone fight like this before" Questions Ryan looking at his shocked partner

"I know Bro"

Back on the mat Demming had managed to throw Castle off him as he stood to his feet, Putting some distance between himself and Castle who was staring at him like a hunter stalking it's prey.

"Ryan what's the count" Asked Castle

"2 Minutes 30 Seconds" Came the reply

Castle then advanced and deftly avoided a right cross from Demming, As Castle pushed his opponents head down the attacking arm locked between his legs as he hopped up onto Demmings shoulders. Through the use of gravity and momentum spun around his body and both tumbled towards the ground Demming was thrown down hard, As Castle exerted maximum force onto the trapped arm locking it in an arm bar.

Demming immediately tapped as Castle released him as Ryan stopped time.

"2 Minutes 45 Seconds"

Castle stood to his feet and stomped over to his belongings as she got himself redressed "You know what, I'll let you guys handle this you all seem to done OK without me" Castle said striding out of the gym leaving behind three shocked detectives and one very surprised partner.

"That was some show Dude" Said Ryan

"You telling me, I'm definitely asking for a spar next time" Replied Esposito

The partners smiled at Beckett before exiting themselves.

Meanwhile Beckett hauled Demming to his feet "What the hell is his problem" Demming grumbled rotating his sore arm.

"I'm not sure" Replied Kate a sad tone to her voice, But some part of her knew the reason and she could only hang her head. She had done the one thing that she had always been told never do as a Cop

Abandon your partner, She had to fix this.

* * *

Hi guys

This isn't the end of this story, I've already decided to make this a two shot.

But let me know what you think, you all know what to do by now

Let me know

Knight Rider Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here again.

It's time for Season Two set around the time 02x21 'Overkill'. I know again this feels like an absolute age ago but it's still fun to revisit the oldies.

Now i know is said one shot, But this sort of just developed and with the fantastic response i had to first chapter i couldn't help but do another.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 2

Later that evening his chest heaving grunting under the strain Castle aimed a mid kick to a heavy bag, The bag swinging from the force his mind replayed the events of his battle with Demming. He took such delight in embarrassing the robbery detective and by extension Beckett, His Partner he almost laughed at the word.

Over the past couple of months he had seen a change in Beckett going from his partner and friend with conversations filled with banter and easy laughter, To some one who would barely give him the time of day unless asked. Then some swaggering Robbery Detective strides in, Suddenly Beckett has no time for him, no rides to the crime scene, no calls, no interrogations all due to one person.

Demming

That name was like a thorn in his side he couldn't stand the man the arrogance he displayed at having Beckett on his team, The final straw was the cruel laugh Beckett had given him when he asked if he could join in on the Interrogation of their latest suspect.

He felt like a child asking if he could have some more.

His fists impacted the bag his mind flashing though each event in rapid succession, Each hit rocked the bag until he finishing with a final spin kick as the bag rocketed off it's mount and crashed the floor a large hole torn in the material it's heavy filling leaking onto the hard wood floor of Castle's home gym.

Taking big gulps air his fists rested on his hips as sweat drops raced across his bare muscled body, He was alerted by the doorbell throwing on a black vest and exited through the door his bare feet sticking against the cold surface. He knew that Alexis was sleeping over at a friends house and his Mother was out with her theatre friends, He reached the door and pulled it open his eyes narrowed at the site.

Beckett

"Castle can we talk?" She asked from the hallway

Castle didn't answer but just simply stepped back and Beckett nervously stepped into the loft, Closing the door he turned as Beckett stood in the open plan living room nervously wringing her hands.

"Beckett what do you want?" he asked voice devoid of all emotion

Beckett eyed her partner carefully, On the drive over here she had thought long and hard about her recent actions towards the writer. She knew she had treated him quite badly since Demmings arrival, She had reflected on her own jealously about FBI Agent Jordan Shaw and aspiring actress Elle Monroe. The green eyed monster was clearly on show with her sniping comments and general attitude.

She didn't blame Castle for any of it, She had no control over him and who or what had got excited about, But her developing feelings for the writer scared her to no end. The walls carefully constructed around her heart since the death of mother keeping everyone at arms length, It was defence mechanism and it had served her well ever since.

"I came here to talk" she replied simply

Castle eyed her carefully he really was not in the mood "So talk Beckett I'm not in the mood for games"

Kate's nerves sky rocketed she had never seen him this angry before just how much damage had she done to the world famous writer, He legs weak she took a seat on his leather couch and raked her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Castle I'm sorry for how i have acted recently, I know you were just trying to help and i was blinded to that"

Castle folded his arms the muscles of his huge arms straining against the skin "Look Beckett if you came here for sympathy your barking up the wrong tree, I can't control what you do, God knows no body can. But I'm not some little puppy that you throw away when you get bored of playing with it, then focus your attention on something new when it comes along"

"Castle I know that...That's why I'm here to apologise" Beckett said getting to her feet her anger was starting to rise, another defence mechanism against Castle's harsh but true statements.

"Well apology not accepted Beckett, So if your done I have other things to do you can show yourself out" Castle said walking away but stopped suddenly "With everything that was going on it forgot to mention this too you, I'm behind on the latest chapters for 'Naked Heat' So once this case is through I'm heading to the Hampton's for the Summer i won't be coming back to the precinct"

The simple statement shocked the beautiful Homicide Detective "Wait Castle what does that mean" She asked

"It means I won't be a bother to you any more Detective, I hope you have a nice life I'll probably see you around" Castle then disappeared down the hallway

Beckett was frozen in her position her very core shaken by his words he wasn't coming back, he wasn't coming back the words repeated in her mind. She had finally done it the one person who had tried to defeat the walls she put up, the one person who actually took the time to know her as a person was leaving her.

What had she done.

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she stepped slowly towards the door leaving the loft and moving towards the elevator, She didn't break on the ride down, She didn't break on the drive to her apartment, She didn't break as she unlocked her door. The floodgates truly opened as the closed it behind her back pressed against the hard surface as she slid to the floor sobs wracking her body.

Soon enough her tears dried up her mind still replaying the disastrous events of the evening, How could a simply apology spiral into Castle saying he was leaving the precinct, the team and especially her.

It then hit her like a ton of bricks, Castle couldn't just stand at the sidelines and watch her be with Demming, it echoed of the same thing Esposito had told her in the break room the afternoon Castle had left the precinct.

_"Do you think it's about the books anymore Beckett, He's probably got enough material to write fifty books. It's about being a part of this team, Being your partner and i don't think that involves him watching you be happy with someone else" _

She couldn't hide behind her walls any longer she couldn't keep him at arms leg nth anymore, If she wanted to keep Castle in her life she needed to give him the one thing she guarded above all else.

Her Heart, Something he was willing to give her

She stood to her feet and yanked open the door and marched towards the elevator, exited onto the street she jumped into her car and raced back to Castle's loft with sole intent of changing his mind.

Screeching to a halt at the curb she jumped out and ran into the building, jamming the top floor button as she waited impatiently for the ascent to complete. She was out before the doors fully opened and jogged down the hallway to his door pressing her doorbell repeatedly, Hearing the footfalls approach she steeled her resolve as the door opened revealing a sweaty and shocked Richard Castle.

"Beckett i have said all i needed to say, So please leave" He said pushing the door closed only for it to stopped by an outstretched hand.

Beckett barged her way in and turned to face him a more serious expression on her face than before "Well i haven't Castle, So please hear me out if you still want me to leave i will. But not until you have heard all i need to say"

Castle closed the door and sighed "Fine Beckett, Let's talk"

"Look Castle i thought long and hard after our first conversation, I know i disregarded your feelings and i can't take that back" She said taking another deep breath "...but i think you deserve to know why"

Castle remained silent waiting for her to continue.

"I was scared Castle, More scared than i have ever been in my entire life"

"Scared of what Beckett?" Castle asked his voice notably softer than before

Kate turned to look him directly in the eye, "Scared of my feelings for you, Over the past year we've grown closer, become best friends, i trust you more than anyone Castle and you have no idea how much that scares me"

Castle features grew softer, This was a side of Kate Beckett he had never seen before the scared, vulnerable young woman. Not the tough as nails, by the book Detective he had grown used to. He knew that behind the tough exterior of Detective Beckett, Lay the emotionally guarded daughter of a murdered mother.

He again stayed silent as she waiting for her to continue "...When you came off so impressed by Agent Shaw it was something i couldn't compete with, It almost felt like i was losing you and then your tryst with Ellie Monroe just amplified those feels. I know that i don't have a say in how you go about your life, I think that was the one of the main reasons by I started this thing with Demming"

"Kate" The use of her given name gaining her undivided attention "You don't have to justify yourself to me, I admit I've mad my fair of mistakes i mean i have two ex-wives for god sakes. But it was your total disregard for my feelings that made me angry. I was just trying to be the good partner that you needed but the minute Demming stepped on the scene it was like i had just faded away into nothing"

Kate nodded her head as a lone tear streaked a jagged line down her cheek, "I know Castle and can only apologise for that, But i just wanted you to feel what i felt when ran off to the FBI"

Castle narrowed his eyes "That's a petty reason Beckett for trying to get my attention"

Beckett shot to her feet anger once again rising to the surface "I know that Castle and it was stupid i can admit that now"

"Then tell me Beckett, Why did you try so hard to forget me" Castle shouted his eyes burning with a fiery anger.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU CASTLE, THAT SIMPLE STATEMENT SCARED ME SO MUCH THAT I TRIED TO FORGET YOU!"

Suddenly the anger drained from Castle's body from her candid and fiery declaration, Kate Beckett loved him, Kate Beckett loved him, He repeared over and over in his mind.

"You...love me" He said slowly

Beckett nodded once again wringing her hands "When that bomb destroyed my apartment crouching alone in that bathtub I was so happy to hear your voice, Then staying with you and your family I got a glimpse of the real Richard Castle not the playboy millionaire but the caring son and devoted father"

Castle stepped slowly towards her and raised a hand to caress her cheek catching another tear on the end of his thump, "I was outside your apartment when it exploded, All I could think was i would never see you again and it would be all my fault"

"But you saved me Castle"

Castle smiled for the first time since any of her arrivals this evening "Kate..." Again the use of her given name getting her attention "...I want you to know that you are not alone in your feelings, But it's going to take some time to process i want you to understand just how much you hurt me. But you will always have me, So take the rest of the evening their are things we both need to figure out but I'm only a phone call away"

Beckett nodded placing her own hand on his at her cheek and smiled sadly "Thank you Castle"

Again with a smile Castle replied "Always"

Placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and stepped towards the door pulling it open she turned and smiled "Until tomorrow Castle" she said

He smirked at the use of his version of goodbye "Until tomorrow Detective"

She stepped into the hallways and walked calmly towards the elevator, The heavy load that had settled on her chest lifted sending a sense of pure elation through her body. Knowing what she had do pulled her phone from her pocket and sent off a quick text.

"Hey, I need your help!, Wine at my place"

Beckett didn't have wait long for a reply

"Sure Girl, Give me thirty minutes"

Exited at the lobby she stepped onto the sidewalk her eyes cast skywards to the top floor windows, She smiled before climbing into her car and setting off back to her apartment.

Back in the loft, Castle stood at the window observing the New York Skyline, He couldn't describe the sense of joy that had rushed through his body at Beckett's statement of 'I Love You'. It was like a dream come true something he would gladly shout from the Empire State, He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone scanning for a number and raising the device to his ear.

"Hello"

"I need you help, Can we meet?" Asked Castle

The line was silent for a moment "This wouldn't have anything to do with that lovely Detective you talk about so much would it" Said the voice on the other end of the line.

"How did you know?"

"Because she is all you ever talk about Ricky, Meet me at the Dojo in an hour"

"Thank you Sensei"

The call ended as Castle went to get more appropriately dressed to brave the chilly night air, He needed guidance and who better to provide that than advice than his a former teacher.

* * *

Hi guys

Again (I know I'm so sorry) But this isn't the end of this story, I've have now decided to make this a three chapter story. This characters write themselves sometimes they really do.

Anyway i would just like to thank all of those that have reviewed, clicked favourite, and clicked followed. I can not tell you how much it means to me.

So you all know the drill let me know what you think.

Knight Rider Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Again guys and girls

It's time for Season Two set around the time 02x21 'Overkill'. I know again this feels like an absolute age ago but it's still fun to revisit the oldies.

Yes I know Chapter Three sounds like the weirdest thing for a one shot, But sometimes stories just develop one their own just like this did.

I hope you all like this Chapter I'm going to try my hardest to finish this as I said. But you never know.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Chapter 3

The high pitched rev of an engine droned above the normal New York traffic, The gleaming body of an MV Agusta F4 Senna super bike weaved through the lines of cars making it's way down town.

Behind the darkened visor of a black bike helmet, Bright blue eyes scanned the road ahead and he turned and again twisted his right hand as the engine revved. The bike lurched forward with the speed increase as he saw his destination in site.

The Kanagowa Family Dojo, A rush of memories came flooding back

_The place held a special place in his heart as a young kid his mother struggling to make ends meat had tried to enrol Rick for Lessons in Karate, But found it would be too expensive Rick was crushed he wanted to show everyone just how awesome he could be. _

_But that wasn't going to happen now_

_But that changed when another voice entered the conversation, A man in his late fifties dressed in a black Karate GI. The interior lights of the dojo reflecting off of his bald head and a kind smile gracing his face._

_"Tell me young sir, Will you work hard and strive for greatness in all that you hope to achieve in life" Asked The Master._

_Young Rick nodded furiously "Yes Sir, I will" _

_The Master smiled his hands clasped behind his back "Then please step forward and accept your place at this school" _

_Martha raised her hand "But we have no way to pay you Sir" She said_

_The Master smiled kindness radiating from him "Please money is not necessary, The spirit and strength of heart I sense in your son is worth admission into this school forgoing any charge" _

_Martha smiled at looked at her young son, She had tried her best since he was born to provided everything he ever needed. It wasn't easy but she tried and the hopeful expression on his face, His bright blue eyes shining with glee she could only give one answer to make her boy happy. _

_"Thank you Sir" Said smiled shaking his hand_

_The Master nodded and then turned to Rick "What is your name my Boy?" _

_"Richard Alexander Rodgers, But Ricky works for me too" _

_"Then please step this way to begin your path" _

_Stepping through into the dojo and stopped in front of a group students each stood at attention as the Master placed a hand on Rick's shoulder. _

_"Students please welcome your new member to this Dojo" _

_"Welcome" The collective group shouted_

_Rick smiled as he looked left and right he was almost bouncing with excitement, He would finally show everyone just what he was made of._

As the years passed Rick went from an excitable young boy to an exceptional student of the Martial Arts, Upon his graduation from college he was ranked 4Th Dan Black Belt in Shotokan Karate. He honed his craft through the release of his first published works his passion for writing ignited by the experiences in college.

By the release of his first Derek Storm novel, He had added new skills such as Taekwondo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Judo each a Black Belt obtained by the series end.

To this day he maintained a close relationship to Master Kanagowa and sought his advice at times of confusion and hardship.

He pulled up at the curb outside of the Dojo and cut the engine pulling off his helmet and running a hand through his matted hair, Swinging a leg from the seat as he walked towards the Dojo opening the door and greeting the receptionist with a smile. He removed his shoes before walking across the hardwood floor and to the empty practice area he found Master Kanagowa lighting several sticks of incense his back to him.

"Ah Ricky, Once again you have come to seek the advice of an old man"

Castle placed his helmet on the ground he bent his body at the waist and palmed his closed fist, A Bow of respect to his Master "I have Sensei, You always knew when i was behind you even without looking"

The old Master had not changed his skin more wrinkled with age his Bald head still shining in the light of the Dojo "I always know when your here Ricky, Because even after all that i have taught you, You still have a heavy foot, The heavy step of a stampeding Rhino"

Castle pouted trust him to poke fun, "Master Kanagowa i have come to seek your advice above all others"

The old master stepped down from the shrine at the head of the room his cane knocking against the hardwood floor, He stepped towards his most beloved student and placed a hand on his shoulder "A matter of the heart is troubling you my student"

Castle nodded

The pair took a seat on a nearby bench, The writer then went on to explain everything from the beginning. Beckett's attitude towards him, her actions concerning Demming, The dismissal of his presence at the precinct, His total destruction of Demming in their spar. The most important subject explained to the elderly master, Beckett's second arrival at his loft and her declaration of love something he was still having a hard time grasping.

The Master took a moment to consider all that had been mentioned, Since the start of his students adventures with the NYPD he had heard much about his fiery young female Detective. He had listened to his student confess his feelings like he had done so long ago, Her drive, her tenacity, her never ending quest for justice. He admired that in a person it was something he had been in young Richard Rodgers so long ago.

"It seems that an easy decision sits in front of you my student" Said the Master

Castle looked confused "What do you mean Sensei?"

"An old verse sticks to mind 'The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants', Did it not once occur to you that when fear grips the heart true feelings are shrouded from further pain" Said the Master cryptically

Now Castle looked even more confused, usually the Master was more transparent that this "Sensei, I think this is the only time ever where i have absolutely no idea what you are saying" Said Castle only to receive a clip around the back of the head.

Master Kanagowa laughed heartily "Oh Ricky, I am your Sensei not your relationship counsellor. This something only you can figure out, But you need to listen to what your heart is telling you." Said the Old Master.

Rick nodded and looked away across the practice floor, Images of his younger self practising non-stop trying to attain his ambitions. This was no different the one thing had been chasing, scraping and clawing for was within his grasp and instead of facing it head on like his had been taught so many years ago he turned and let his petty judgements and insecurities rule his emotions.

He knew what he needed to do

"Sensei I have to go, But again i thank you for your council" Rick said standing from the bench

Master Kanagowa again laughed and tapped his cane to the floor, "I thought as much, Then I wish you good luck my student"

Again Castle bowed palming his fist and then departed he raced towards his bike, He climbed on starting the engine before roaring off into early evening New York Traffic racing towards his destination.

Across town sat on her tweed couch legs tucked under her a large glass of white wine in her hand head resting in her hand sat Kate Beckett, Across from her in the same position Dr Lanie Parish medical examiner and Kate's Best Friend.

The pair had been friends for some time, ever since Kate had been promoted to Detective Lanie was one of the few people before Castle arrival who knew her secrets and fears. The damage her Mothers death had done and her closest confidant in all things concerning the writer slash consultant.

So this was the conversation they found themselves discussing the recent events starting from Castle's complete destruction of Demming in the spar the Robbery Detective had challenged him to.

"Girl, You can't be serious Writer-Boy did that?" Exclaimed Lanie shocked at the abilities the writer had concealed from them.

Kate nodded setting her glass down "I have never seen anyone fight like that Lanie, I never seen him that angry before and it was all my fault"

"What do you mean?"

Kate took a deep breath her antics in recent weeks no less embarrassing the more times she explained it "I was trying to convince myself I didn't have feelings for Castle, So I jumped at the first sign from someone else"

Lanie sipped her wine intently listening to the Homicide Detectives explanation, In the years she had known Kate Beckett the female medical examiner had never heard her be this truthful with her feelings.

It was surprising

Lanie was broken from her musings as Kate continued "So i went to dinner with Demming, Enjoyed a few precinct lunch breaks with him but all I was doing was denying what was already their"

"What was their Kate?" Lanie asked

"Demming is not what I'm looking for right now, It's Castle and it will always be Castle"

Lanie smiled half tempted to do a happy dance she had been telling the same story for a while now, That Detective Kate Beckett was wild for Writer-Boy Richard Castle.

"I told you Girl, So what happened?"

Kate took another sip of her wine "I went to his loft and tried to talk with him, Oh Lanie he was so angry i tried to say i was sorry but he just shot me down told me to get out..." Lanie narrowed her eyes but said nothing as the Detective continued "...I went back to my apartment i couldn't stop thinking about what he had said, He said he was going to The Hampton's for the summer and wouldn't be coming back. That's when i knew i couldn't leave it like that so i went back and demanded he hear me out"

Lanie was literally on her edge of her seat as she listened "So what happened"

Kate took another deep breathe and spoke "He asked why i tried so hard to forget him, I then screamed back it was because I loved him"

Lanie squealed excitedly "Oh Girl, What did her say?"

Kate smiled sadly "He said that i wasn't alone with my feelings, But he needed some time to work some things out?"

Lanie's features softened "Oh Kate, I'm so sorry"

Kate's normally strong facade crumbled "Lanie what if i ruined everything, What if he doesn't forgive me" Kate said as fat tears ran down her cheeks.

A knock at the door caught Lanie's attention, She looked at Kate who was wiping the tears from her cheeks with the cuff of her sleeve and stood up to answer the door. She took a deep breath and pulled it open her face registered noticeable shock at the person standing on the other side.

Richard Castle

"Castle" Whispered Kate

"Kate" Said Castle in the same low voice.

The partners stood awkwardly for a moment before Lanie appeared at the door coat in hand "You remember Castle I can hide your body after the boys kill you if you don't treat her right, remember that" Lanie said before departing with a wave

"Can i come in" Asked Castle

"Err yeah...sure" Nervously replied Kate

The writer crossed the threshold and into the apartment as Kate closed the door, The writer turned to face the Detective as he removed his blue and white leather jacket and tossed it over a nearby chair.

"Before you asked me to listen to what you had to say, So i ask you give me the same chance" Asked Castle a soft tone to his voice so as not to cause her any offence.

"Alright"

"After you left the loft I went to see someone, Someone who i have known all my life, Someone who taught me that finding ones-self in a world of chaos makes us who we are. He taught me to strive towards my ambitions, To fight for something, To attain greatness"

"Castle what are you saying?"

Castle took a step towards her and cupped her right cheek, The pad of his thumb grazing her soft skin. "What I'm trying to say Kate, Is that having you in my life is a reason to fight for, It's a reason to attain the greatness we both deserve. He told me to follow my heart and right now it's telling me that the woman who i now stand in front of is what my heart wants"

"Tell me Castle, Please" Kate said lacing her fingers with his at her cheek

Castle took a deep breathe and smiled "I Love You Kate, I have for a long time"

Kate released a breath she didn't even know she was holding as they met in a passionate connection, Lips and tongues melding together until the need for oxygen separated them. Foreheads resting together she stared into the deep blues of his and spoke in a whisper a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Is that invitation to The Hampton's still up for grabs" She asked her fears quashed, her anxiety gone, All thoughts of distractions pushed from her mind. The only thought present about the writer held in her arms.

Castle smiled, He couldn't be happier he had finally taken a step in the right direction "Of course, But what about Demming?" He has to ask even if the mention of the name made his blood boil

Kate smiled kissing the end of his nose, "That is no longer an issue now or forever more"

"Nice literary reference"

Kate smiled again the grin almost splitting her face, She felt the walls around her heart crumble. Her most treasured possession ready and open to the man who had stood by her all this time.

The only man she ever wanted by her side.

Still locked in a passionate embrace standing the middle of the apartment, Two partners who had been tested, sometimes tested beyond measure but had found their way back.

Now both ready to take the next step to happiness.

* * *

Hi guys

We have reached the end of our journey people, I have to say this has been my most favorited and followed story so far, I can not put into words you how much that means to me.

So you all know the drill let me know what you think.

_**Also I now issue a challenge to my readers, If you have any suggestions for my next possible AU One Shot let me know in your reviews.**_

Knight Rider Alpha.


End file.
